Dragon's Curse
by Nekowingzero
Summary: Dramon and Ray become good friends. The young prince has even joined a certain beyblade team, but danger awaits them. Please go easy on me. ^_^
1. Enter ............. the Dragon!

Wingzero: Hey this is my first Beyblades fic. Don't worry the other Bladebreakers will make their appearance later in the fic, but first I needed to a chappie to tell how Dramon came into this world and befriended our loveable Ray.  
  
Death Scythe: My aibou had way too much sugar.  
  
Wingzero: No I didn't.  
  
Death Scythe: *points to all the empty candy wrappers and taps her foot*  
  
Wingzero: They're not all mine. Tyson had some too.  
  
Death Scythe: *sighs*  
  
Wingzero: I do not own Beyblades. Darn it! Or Legend of the Dragoons. That's where I get some basic ideas that I apply towards Dramon. If you don't understand, there will be moments where I explain it to you, but for now, please enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
In a distant world, bit beasts lived together in harmony. We had human forms as well as out beast ones. My father ruled over this land. I am his sixteenth child. I know this may seem to be a lot for humans, but considering our life span. We age one year for every one thousand human years. My ten older brothers and sister often went out or were on errand for my father. I am the youngest out of my family.  
  
As dragons, we usually draw on one elemental power: such as fire, water, wind, earth, thunder, light, or dark. I, on the other hand, drew on not only seven these but the forbidden ones as well. I can draw upon life and death elements. When I discovered this, I did my best to hide it from my family. When we were in our human forms, we can summon our armor (think Dragoon armor). Each element has a counter element, except for thunder. Fire and water, earth and wind, light and dark, life and death. When you use one of these elements against the opposite, you cause greater damage than when you use it against the same element. For example, fire based magic will damage a water based creature four or more times damage than with water.  
  
Once my father found out I was the legendary dragon, he wanted me to be betrothed to another ruler's daughter. I said forget it and ran away from home. My brothers and sisters didn't want me to leave, but I had to. There was no way I'm getting married before I turned 18,000. By the way, I'm 12,003 years old. For us, I'm considered a pre-teen. My birthday was next month.  
  
Using my powers, I managed to create a rift to another world. I bid my home land goodbye. Before leaving, my brothers and sisters had arranged a goodbye party without my parents' knowledge. They gave me presents, which would help me on my journey. My sisters mainly gave me food and clothing. My brothers gave me tools, bags, a few weapons, and such things.  
  
As I looked back, I wondered what would happen if he never found out. Time to go, I sighed as the alarms went off. Guess my father discovered me missing. Too late, I had flown through the rift and sealed it once I was on the other side.  
  
A huge tunnel led to this strange place. There were several humans going about their daily lives. Strange beasts roamed the paths. Inside of them, humans yelled at each other or did other things. I was confused at what they were doing. Looking over, I saw enormous buildings. They sure don't have them where I lived.  
  
Picking a spot, I landed on the ground. My armor vanished in a blink of an eye. Maybe I should blend in with the locals. I looked at my clothing. This was completely different from what they wore. A few joggers stopped and stared at me before moving along. I don't have any other type of clothing.  
  
A young boy about my age stood at this opening. He had something in his hand in which another object was released. I wondered what he was doing. Apparently he hadn't seen me landing or approaching for that matter. I walked up to him without making a sound. I know it's a hard habit to break, but where ever I go, I walked in stealth.  
  
"Hello," I greeted the young person.  
  
Turning around in complete surprise, he gasped for breath. "Please don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry," I apologized. "My name is Dramon, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Raymond, but everyone calls me Ray," the boy greeted. He held out his hand.  
  
What does he want? Then I realized he wanted to shake my hand, which I quickly returned. "I was wondering what you were doing."  
  
"This?" he asked while holding up a weird object. "It's my beyblade. I'm on a team called the White Tigers."  
  
"That must be cool," I said.  
  
"You bet," Ray smiled. "You're not from around here?" He inspected my clothes.  
  
"I'm from far away," I sighed.  
  
"What is it like?" Ray asked curiously.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," I said hoping he would take the hint.  
  
"Oh I see," Ray said. "Where are you staying?"  
  
I don't know. Where was I staying? I just arrived here after defying my father's wishes. Better to tell the truth. I think I can trust him, since he has pure aura surrounding him. "I ran away from home."  
  
"Why?" Ray asked suddenly. "Never mind. It's none of my business."  
  
"It's okay," I assured him. "My parents were forcing me to do something against my will." I shuddered at the thought.  
  
"How awful," Ray disapproved of my parents. "Maybe my grandpa will let you stay."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?" I asked.  
  
"It's okay," Ray assured me.  
  
This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. Snickering, I just had to put that in. At least, I have one friend in this crazy world. He led me through these pathways. On the corners and sections, they had names on them. When we reached a path, he stopped, looked at a light, and then proceeded when the light turned white.  
  
We continued this for the next twenty minutes before we arrived at a large house. The only ones who own huge buildings like these were royalty. Ray opened the gate and walked in. I hesitated for a second before following him.  
  
"Grandpa I'm home," Ray called out after unlocking and opening the front door. He turned to me. "I guess he has a meeting." He motioned for me to follow him.  
  
"Are you royalty?" I asked curiously while scanning the room.  
  
Ray laughed. "My grandpa happens to be the head of the beyblade association."  
  
"Where I come from only royalty have enough money to purchase large edifices," I said in awe of this house or mansion.  
  
For the next hour, Ray gave me a tour of his home. He lived with his grandpa and parents. I asked him if he had any siblings. He informed me he was an only child. I liked having several siblings around. Imagine being the only one. Then Ray asked me if I had any sisters or brothers. I answered him truthfully. I had fifteen brothers and sisters.  
  
Ray was completely shocked. He never heard of someone having more than ten children in a family but sixteen. I told him my parents married young. My ten brothers and five sisters were born ahead of me, making me the youngest. He was completely surprised that I made it to my age with several siblings, older siblings.  
  
I chuckled at his reaction. When I told him how I felt about his situation, he said he would like to have one or two brothers but not ten. Even though they pulled pranks on me or teased me, they would often beat up anyone who tried to hurt me or pick on me. I hadn't told him I was a prince; therefore, I had bodyguards.  
  
From there we discussed beyblades. Ray informed me that they had a league where all the bladers competed. Beyblades was a very popular sport. Each person has a blade and a launcher. They used the launcher to send the blade into the stadium, which looked like a bowl to me. Whoever sent their opponent out of the stadium or stops it from spinning won. Sounds simple enough to me. Boy was I wrong. They had all these techniques and stuff. Each beyblade can be custom built to fit the style of the blader.  
  
Footsteps approached us. I turned my head in the direction. Ray stopped speaking and stood up. His grandpa entered the room and saw us lounging on the sofas.  
  
"Hi Grandpa," Ray greeted the old man. "This is my friend Dramon."  
  
We shook hands. "It's nice to meet you." I said.  
  
"Same here," his grandpa responded.  
  
"Grandpa, he needs a place to stay," Ray almost begged. "Can he please stay with us?" I wondered how he was going to react. After all, I was a complete stranger.  
  
"I don't see why not," he smiled. "Why don't you spend the night in Ray's room until we set up one for you."  
  
"Thanks," I said before Ray pulled me towards his room.  
  
Inside his room, he had the usual: a bed, desk, night stand, dresser, closet, a door to the bathroom, and a few miscellaneous items. On his walls, he had clippings of beyblade events and anything related to it. He had a few posters on the walls. On top of his desk, he had a plastic container filled with parts.  
  
"You must really like beyblades," I commented after taking it all in.  
  
"Yep," Ray said landing on his bed.  
  
Soon I felt some thing calling me. It was calling me to come closer. I followed my instincts and searched for the bit beast. It was somewhere on his desk. Ray now was curious as to what I was doing and sat upright on his bed. I picked up one of his beyblades and inspected it. In the middle of the top, it contained a tiger.  
  
"That's Driger," Ray said coming up to me. He picked it up from my hand. "He's my bit beast. Normally I don't battle without him, but today I wanted to see how I can do on my own." He smiled and stared at it. Suddenly it started glowing.  
  
"What's happening?" I asked concerned for my health.  
  
"It senses another bit beast nearby," Ray said, confusion ran across his face.  
  
"I'm not carrying one," I said before realizing that I was the one Driger was sensing. Just great. The first person I meet happens to have a bit beast.  
  
"You're not carrying one on you by any chance?" Ray asked.  
  
I shook my head to answer no. "I don't have a bit beast."  
  
"That's strange," Ray said trying to make sense out of this.  
  
Should I tell him? What if he's like my father? What if he wants to use me? What if he wants to help but I'm too afraid to tell him? What if ...... Argh. I can't seem to make up my mind. "What do you think it could be?"  
  
"Driger might be anxious since our first battle is a couple days away," Ray answered deep in thought.  
  
"If I tell you a secret, will you promise to keep it that way," I asked, then using my powers to tell if he's being honest. Although I can't exactly tell if he's telling the truth or not, but I can sense his emotions.  
  
"Sure, I can keep a secret," Ray agreed.  
  
"I'm the one your bit beast is sensing," I said quickly, because I knew I will hesitate if I didn't. Ray stood there staring at me as if I had grown a second head. "I'm not kidding."  
  
"You couldn't be," Ray gasped. "I mean it's not possible."  
  
I transformed into a miniature version of myself, a silver dragon. Then I transformed back into my human form. "Do you now believe?"  
  
Nodding his head, he answered yes. He stood there for a few moments not saying anything. "Wow, this is totally cool."  
  
"So you won't tell anyone?" I repeated myself.  
  
"Of course not," Ray smiled.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" I said.  
  
"Depends on what it is," Ray said.  
  
"Please teach me about this world," I pleaded.  
  
From there, we spent the entire afternoon in his room. He taught me several things such as electricity, cars, computers, machines, and the many modern conveniences. I liked microwaves and refrigerators. They heated food up or allowed you to keep food for longer than one day.  
  
This turned out to be an interesting place to live.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: It's me again.  
  
Death Scythe: We know already.  
  
Tyson: We're not in it.  
  
Kenny (aka the Chief): Didn't you hear what she said?  
  
Tyson: No.  
  
Kai: Typical.  
  
Tyson: Hey, I was getting the mail.  
  
Max: Chill out once in awhile.  
  
Kai: Humph!  
  
Wingzero: *pushes her yami towards Kai*  
  
Death Scythe: Grrrr. AIBOU!!!!  
  
Kai: *blushes*  
  
Tyson: *sings* Kai is blushing, Kai is blushing, Kai is blushing, Kai is... *runs for his life*  
  
Kai: *runs after Tyson*  
  
Death Scythe: *also runs after Tyson wielder her scythe*  
  
Kenny: Oh brother.  
  
Max: Shouldn't we stop them.  
  
Wingzero: They'll get tired sooner or later.  
  
Ray: I don't know.  
  
Kenny: At least, he as all that excess sugar.  
  
Wingzero: No wonder he remains thin.  
  
Kenny: I was thinking on the same line.  
  
Max: He sure can run.  
  
Wingzero: If you want me to continue, please review. Ja Ne. 


	2. White Tigers

Wingzero: Yup, it's me again with another exciting chapter of Beyblade.  
  
Tyson: *heavily panting* Are they gone?  
  
Ray: You shouldn't have said that.  
  
Kenny: I think Kai went to practice.  
  
Wingzero: My yami is in her soul room.  
  
Tyson: !!!!!!!  
  
Death Scythe: *reappears next to her aibou*  
  
Tyson: *faints*  
  
Death Scythe: ??????  
  
Wingzero: *sighs* I do not own Beyblades or Legend of the Dragoon.  
  
Morning came too early in my opinion. When I woke up, I was completely surprised by my surroundings, but then I remembered what happened yesterday. I looked at the Ray's bed only to find it empty. Where could he have gone off to?  
  
Shrugging, I made my way down to the kitchen, where I found Ray eating strange things. He had a bowl of floating objects I it. "Good morning." He greeted me with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing up at this hour?" I yawned and dropped into a chair next to him.  
  
"Practicing," Ray answered. Confusion ran through my face before I think I figured it out. "My beyblade." So I was correct in my assumption.  
  
"Oh yeah, I should have known," I teased him. One of their servants placed a plate in front of me.  
  
"What's this?" I asked poking at my food. "And what are you eating?"  
  
Taking the spoon out of his mouth and swallowing, he replied. "That's pancakes and sausage. I'm having cereal."  
  
"Oh," I said looking at my dish. Hesitatingly, I picked up the utensils and started to cut a piece of it before staring at it.  
  
"It tastes good," Ray assured me.  
  
"Then why don't you have it?" I asked him.  
  
"I was too hungry to wait," Ray shrugged. "It takes awhile for the cooks to prepare them so I asked them to make me cereal."  
  
After taking a bite, I discovered I liked this foreign dish. "What do you plan to do today?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"The White Tigers and I are practicing," Ray said finishing his cereal and drinking the rest of his milk.  
  
"Where do you practice?" I wondered.  
  
"There's a place in the park," he answered thoughtfully. "It's not the one you found me in." He said before I can even ask. "I'll just have to show you."  
  
Quickly finishing my breakfast, we changed and got ready to leave. Ray packed spare parts in a container. He explained to me that during these battles their beyblades sometimes end up being trashed. So he needed to spare parts to repair them. This time he took Driger with him. The tiger seemed to be pleased with his decision.  
  
Upon arrival, two people came to greet us. "You're late," the one with black hair and a pony tail said rather quite rudely.  
  
"Don't be harsh on him, I'm sure he has a reason," the pink haired girl spoke up.  
  
"I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine," Ray introduced me. "This is Dramon."  
  
"Hi," I greeted them. Both of them inspected me before introducing themselves.  
  
"I'm Lee, and this is Mariah," Lee said.  
  
"Come on what are you waiting for," Mariah dragged Ray to the stadium.  
  
"Energetic," I accidentally said out loud.  
  
"Yes, she is," Lee had an amused look on his face. "I wonder where she stores it. This way." He led me to a place with several people waiting for Ray to compete against his first opponent.  
  
Behind him Mariah and others watched anxiously. She motioned for us to come and join her, which was what we did. In less than a minute, Ray defeated his first opponent, who was in utter denial.  
  
"He is good," I said.  
  
"Of course he is," Mariah said as if was the obvious thing in the world. "Oh right, you're new here. I sometimes get carried away." She giggled at her last statement.  
  
"Don't mind her," Lee smiled. "Do you beyblade?"  
  
"I just learned about it," I admitted. "I never heard about it until Ray showed me."  
  
"You missed out," Lee said. "It's one of the best sports around."  
  
While we watched Ray take out every opponent, Lee explained everything to me and also commented on the plays. Pretty soon I knew enough about beyblades to start, but I didn't want to, not right now. I have other things to worry about than this like my father. Boy was he ever going to be mad.  
  
After taking out his most recent opponent, the others were weary of challenging him. They had seen him in action and didn't want to ruin their beyblades.  
  
"You were great," I smiled as he approached us.  
  
"Thanks," Ray said. He joined us sitting on the wall. For the next few minutes, no one came to challenge him.  
  
Mariah suddenly jumped from her seat and pulled out her own beyblade. She went to challenge some poor guy before anyone of us could ask.  
  
"How have you been doing?" Ray asked me.  
  
"I'm okay," I answered truthfully. "These games are very interesting. We sure don't have these from where I come from."  
  
"Their loss," Lee said.  
  
After they had practiced against various opponents without losing, we headed towards the nearest game shop. They wanted to check out the newest merchandise. When we reached the shop, the three of them headed towards the beyblade counter. They were looking at these ring shaped things. I began to look around the store.  
  
This shop not only sold beyblade equipment they sold several other games as well. I'll just have to make a mental note to ask Ray, when we get home. Since the game shop was rather small, I didn't spend much time looking at the other merchandise. I walked up to the group, who was arguing which ring was better.  
  
"This has better defense capabilities," Lee argued.  
  
"We need one with attack," Mariah countered.  
  
"I'd say the best way is to go down the middle," Ray said. "That way you're not left with little defense or attack."  
  
"He has a point," Lee thought about it.  
  
"Fine," Mariah said.  
  
"Hey look at these," Lee pointed out the latest model in rings. "Too bad it's out of my price range."  
  
"That can't be the price, can it?" Mariah blinked with disbelief. "I wondered when if it would be one sale soon."  
  
"Maybe you can ask your boyfriend," Lee teased her.  
  
At that comment, Mariah turned bright red. "We're not dating!"  
  
"Dating who?" I asked, not knowing the situation.  
  
"Ray and Mariah are ..." Lee said before being interrupted by the blushing couple.  
  
"We are NOT dating!" Ray emphasized the word not.  
  
"What's dating?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"You don't know what dating is?" Lee said completely taken off guard.  
  
"We were betrothed where I come from," I sighed. That was one of the reasons why I had left my home. Father wanted me married to a young princess for political reasons.  
  
"No beyblades and dating, that has to stink," Ray shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe you survive there," Mariah said. "I have to run back home. I promised mom I would help with the chores. Goodbye." After she had left, Lee soon had to run somewhere. I couldn't remember where. It left the two of us behind.  
  
Walking out of the store, I asked Ray where he was going. "I'm going to be researching beyblades. They have some good references at the library."  
  
"Do you think about beyblades all the time?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Pretty much," Ray answered casually, to my surprise. "That's why I haven't lost a single match, if you're wondering."  
  
"Sure," I said uneasily. "Why don't you try and relax some time?"  
  
"I have to keep my edge," Ray replied.  
  
"It will help you be able to concentrate," I said. "Besides everyone needs to take a breather once in awhile."  
  
"When they do, I take the advantage," Ray smirked as we rounded a corner.  
  
I surrendered. That boy thinks of nothing else. Well.. off to the library we go. It will not be the first time.  
  
The first couple of days, I had trouble getting used to this world's magic or technology as they say. Good thing, I was a fast learner. I learned how to use a microwave, oven, phone, computer with great difficulty, the radio, tv, vcr, and other small electrical objects. My homeland used magic every second. I couldn't imagine living without until I arrived here. They used electricity instead of magic.  
  
A week later, I had become friends with the white tigers. Ray insisted that I try beyblading. I finally relented, because our friends took his side. They had basically ganged up on me. Sighing, I managed to get it right on the first launch. I thought I'd choke on my first try. After a few tries, I was able to nail down the launch. A couple days later, I had created a new technique with Ray's help.  
  
I actually find it to be quite fun once you get past all the learning and strategizing. Normally, I'd face off against Ray and lose pretty much every time, but it didn't deter me, since he had more practice than I had. Ray said that I was getting better. The others also agreed with him. Pretty soon they asked me to join the team, except I didn't have a bit beast. Ray didn't tell them I was one. They didn't care if I had one or not. So that's how I became part of the team.  
  
Weeks turned into months. Soon I had stayed there for half a year. Ray became a brother to me. I told him most of my secrets and vice versa. He knows now that I am really a prince who fled his country. My father wanted to use me for political alliances since I held the seven elements, which no one has accomplished. As for the life and death elements, I didn't bother telling him, because he wasn't ready for it or maybe I wasn't.  
  
All four of us showed up at the practice stadium at Ray's house. We had released our beyblades into the stadium and watched. Pretty soon only Driger was left in the arena. Our beyblades were knocked out. Mine was the first one, because I didn't have a bit beast in it like the others.  
  
"Some practice," Lee commented.  
  
"Yeah, you stayed in there longer this time," Ray said to me.  
  
"I have to keep up with you," I teased Ray.  
  
We all had a good laugh before Mariah spoke up. "What are you guys planning to do this afternoon?"  
  
"I'd thought I'd either practice or do some research," Ray replied as he readied his beyblade for launch.  
  
"Don't you do enough of that?" Mariah said exasperated.  
  
"Yes, he does," I answered. "That's pretty much his life."  
  
"Knock it off," Ray said, while playfully slapping me on the arm.  
  
"Then why don't you take the afternoon off," I suggested.  
  
"I would fall behind," Ray said.  
  
"You're not in a contest," Mariah chided him. "Some time off would do you some good."  
  
"You're coming with us even if I have to drag you there myself," I declared, a mischievous glint in my eye.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Ray protested. He knew I can make good on my word, being a bit beast with enormous strength.  
  
"Yeah, I'll even help too," Mariah said with enthusiasm.  
  
Ray shook his head. "You two have been rubbing off on each other too much."  
  
We both looked shocked at this statement before turning to Ray with an evil glint in our eyes. Lee looked as confused as ever. We didn't let him on our little plan. After practice we would perform operation: Have Fun.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling I should be running right now?" Ray said as he inched away from the two maniacs he called friends.  
  
"Get him!" Mariah yelled before we pounced on him. Lee just shook his head.  
  
"Come on let go!" Ray yelled at us. He squirmed underneath both of our grips.  
  
"Nope!" I returned.  
  
"Never!" Mariah said.  
  
"Just where do you plan on taking me?" Ray said finally giving up after struggling. He discovered he didn't stand a chance against my strength.  
  
"It's a surprise," I chided him. "You'll know when we get there. Now are you going to cooperate or will I have to carry you the entire way?"  
  
"I'll go," Ray yielded.  
  
"That's a good boy," Mariah teased him.  
  
We both released him. If he tried to escape, he can't outrun me no matter what he did. Even if he had a driver's license, I could out fly that thing.  
  
"Why didn't you help me?" Ray turned to Lee.  
  
Lee inclined his head towards me. "I don't want to be injured before I entered the world championship." Ray understood after a few seconds of thinking. A few occasions, I have showed my strength to them. The first time I picked up something large, they all fell off their chairs in complete and utter shock. Now they have gotten used to it. Nobody messes with the White Tigers unless they want to deal with me, which they don't.  
  
Soon we were headed for an afternoon of relaxation and fun. Little did we know, danger was waiting for us.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: I'm done.  
  
Death Scythe: *pokes Tyson's unmoving form*  
  
Kai: *walks in and ignores his unconscious team mate*  
  
Ray: *working with Kenny on their beyblades*  
  
Kenny: *trying to figure out different combinations the Bladebreakers could use*  
  
Max: Has anybody seen the smelling salt?  
  
Wingzero: I believe Yugi has it.  
  
Yugi: *pops in from nowhere* We used it all up, but here's Joey's sock. *hands over the sock*  
  
Max: I don't think it would make a difference. *places it near Tyson's nose*  
  
Tyson: !!!!!!!! *runs for his life*  
  
Max: I stand corrected.  
  
Yugi: If you need any more, just ask. *disappears* 


End file.
